


Back Up

by Pyrasaur



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Kink Meme, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrasaur/pseuds/Pyrasaur
Summary: Hanzo was pinned down on a rooftop with his back to cold stone and the din of laser fire and explosions filling the alley below — but there was hope because the explosions were coming from Mr. Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 15





	Back Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a kinkmeme prompt: _Hanzo/Junkrat. So help me I can't be the only one who craves this ship. Gimme anything. Anything!!! I'm! So! Thirsty!!!_

He was grateful to have allies, Hanzo thought like a lifeline. He was grateful not to be alone right now, even though he was pinned down on a rooftop with his back to cold stone and the din of laser fire and explosions filling the alley below — but there was hope because the explosions were coming from Mr. Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes.

The noise slowed, became sporadic. A grenade silenced most of the gunfire and enemy voices. Footsteps rang and then came the meaty thuds of fisticuffs: Hanzo nocked an arrow and revealed himself — unnoticed as the Talon agent grappled with wiry-strong Junkrat, and noticed too late as Hanzo took his shot and landed it true in the agent's forehead. The man stared. Then he fell backward, limp, and Junkrat was raising his fists at nothing.  
It took a second for Junkrat to react. Then he laughed, his absurd, _happy_ giggling ringing between the blast-scarred alley walls. And Hanzo was listening to it because he was _alive_ , shaking with adrenaline and — he could admit it — smiling like a fool. He briefly considered laughing, himself.  
"You can come out, mate," Junkrat called. "Got those wankers outta your way. Blew 'em up real nice!"  
"I appreciate your help." Hanzo descended into the alley, landing in a crouch, and approached his teammate. "Are you injured?"  
"Huh? Don't think so." Junkrat's confusion gave way to his usual grin. "Bugger me, look at this shot o' yours! Right between the eyes!" He kicked the lifeless Talon agent with his prosthetic leg and suddenly looked, open and beaming, right at Hanzo. "Cracker job!"  
Eye contact still stunned Hanzo because he was far from home; the vivid gold of Junkrat's eyes stunned him more and the man probably wasn't talking about snack food but nothing made sense in this moment — except the rumbling in the street that pierced Hanzo's gut with fear, the rumbling of one of Talon's experimental laser cannons, its accompanying soldiers appearing at the end of the alley as Hanzo grabbed Junkrat and dragged him to cover.  
" _Oi!_ What's the—"  
"Quiet," Hanzo growled, " _quiet_. You cannot fight one of those cannons alone."  
Their cover was a formerly connecting alleyway, walled off with mismatched brick to leave a square nook barely large enough for two men. They fit because Junkrat had expended his tire bomb and he was lean, his whipcord muscle consuming Hanzo's vision because gods, he was tall and streaked with sweat and pungent soot and Hanzo still had an urgent-locked grip on his bicep.  
Understanding filtered into Junkrat's expression. His gold eyes searched Hanzo's face — too much eye contact and they were crushed together in cover, it was too much. Then it got worse as he grinned.  
"Wait 'til it passes us by, mate. Couple'a grenades up their arse. Works every time, almost."  
A surprisingly sound strategy. Hanzo swallowed, and nodded, and licked his lip which felt like a mistake in this proximity to someone else. "If you can boost me onto this wall, I will provide cover fire."  
"Right-o." Junkrat's grin sharpened. "We got a second. Wanna do somethin' about those nerves?"  
He couldn't have meant that the way Hanzo thought but he _did_ , he was grinning like pure mischief and planting flesh and metal hands onto Hanzo's hips. Junkrat pushed Hanzo back so his bow dug into his back and then there was only a mouth hot against his, a tongue generous against Hanzo's as the shock and enjoyment skewed this into a good idea. Junkrat tasted like milk and blood, his shoulders broad and sweat-slick under Hanzo's clenching hands. It melted the hard lump of adrenaline inside him; it filled his head with his own pulse and brought back an unfurling memory of how pleasant touch could be but this wasn't the _time_.

Hanzo pushed and they parted wetly, breathing hard.  
"Not now," he rasped, grasping for English words. "They— We must attack."  
"Sure thing." Junkrat licked his lips, satisfied as a cat. "Y'seem like a good bloke. We oughta root sometime."  
"Wh-What?"  
"Right, up you go!"

Hanzo's voice wasn't working and his face still burned as he scaled the alleyway wall with Junkrat's strong-armed help. The two of them were back into the fight. Hanzo gripped his bow and nocked an arrow, simple as his own breathing; he then crept to the roof's edge, noted the laser canon's trajectory and aimed for the backs of oblivious heads.

Later, when he was uncompromised, he would give proper consideration to his teammate's offer.


End file.
